


Don't Blame Me [fanvid]

by wrensandroses



Series: Shadowhunters Fanvideos [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Raphael Santiago, BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Drug Addiction, F/M, Fanvideo, Fanvids, Happy Ending, Isabelle Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Isabelle Lightwood-centric, POV Isabelle Lightwood, Song: Don't Blame Me (Taylor Swift), Yin Fen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrensandroses/pseuds/wrensandroses
Summary: This is a fanvideo I made back during season two about Isabelle's Yin Fen addiction storyline. It got copyrighted a lot, so I ended up just taking it down. Here's one more attempt at getting it out somewhere!





	Don't Blame Me [fanvid]

[Isabelle Lightwood | Don't Blame Me](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sb9j3gf3r3ohsbr/Don%27t%20Blame%20Izzy.mp4?dl=0)


End file.
